mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Noob-zeroorsubsaibot?/My Kreate-a-Kharacter kontest enter:Pyetron
Appearance: Pyetron wears a steel samurai helmet,a ninja mask,and a rock samurai armor.His entire body is made of rock,and his eyes are made of steel. Biography: "God of rock and steel and a good friend of Raiden,Pyetron never goes out of Outworld, ever spying the Shao Kahn troops.After the invasion of Shao Kahn, Pyetron came to Earthrealm, but wasn't a good time to come,as he will soon discover..." Storyline: Pyetron is the rock and steel god.As very young,he was kidnapped by an ancient cult in the Netherrealm that transplanted on him two blades and the dentition of a Tarkatan. Luckily for him, the blades were made with steel, so he could remove them. But the teeth were of a Tarkatan real, then they would be forever his only secret .Once a friend of Raiden,he went to Outworld to spy the troops of Shao Kahn.In Outworld,he built a hideout to his allies,Jyen and Shaga-Kure.During Shao Khan's invasion, he came to Earthrealm to assist Raiden against the emperor.After arriving in Earthrealm, he was approached by Scorpion.After slaying him, he continued his quest to find Raiden.In the Living Forest, he he encountered Noob Saibot, who defeated him and took him to Quan Chi.After escaping from the Netherrealm, he found Raiden, which had defeated Shao Kahn.After this,he entered in a portal which took him to the Netherrealm. There, he discovered that Shinook was planning to invade Earthrealm. He tried to attack him, but was approached by Scorpion and Noob Saibot. He was trapped in a prison alongside with Quan Chi, but escaped. Now, he needs to found a plan for impede Shinook. Powers and Abilities: Combat Characteristics: Due to his rock and steel structure and his abilities as the god of them, Pyetron can modify his structure to, for example, transform his hand in a hammer.And, as god, he can control and create rock, steel, and elements related to them. Special moves: Cement Shot:Pyetro shots wet cement on the opponent,petrifying him. Enhanced Version:Cement Blast:Have a higher range and petrifies the opponent for a longer time. Come!:Pyetro makes a gesture with his hand, then the opponent's feet are covered with rock, and then Pyetro makes another gesture , taking the opponent to him. Stone Morph:Pyetro transforms into a version of rock and steel of a random character. Stone Slide:Pyetron slides across the floor,leaving a trail of rock,and when he is close to the opponent,he transforms his right hand in a hammer and brutally punches the opponent´s head,making the opponent fall on the ground. Enhanced Version:Power Slide:He transforms both hands in hammers,punches the opponent´s head,causing the opponent to fly,so he punches the opponent´s head with the other hand,and then the opponent fall on the ground. It nuts!:Pyetron makes a gesture with his hands,then a rock hand rises from the ground,hitting the opponent´s groin. Enhanced Version:Destroying the Groin:It simply adds more one hit. X-ray move-Let's rock!:He makes the opponent comes using the Come! move,then creates two steel kunais,and stabs the opponent's belly with them,crushing some ribs,so he transforms his hand in a hammer,and crashs it on the opponent's head,crushing the skull and making the opponent fall on the ground. Fatalities: Ant Smasher:Pyetron makes a gesture with his hand,then a rock wall appears behind the opponent,so he makes other gesture,making a rock roof above the opponent,then he repeatedly makes another gesture,making the wall and the roof go up and down,crushing the opponent. Killer Rocker:Pyetron makes a gesture with his hand,covering the opponent's feet with rock, then he rips off the opponent's head and throws it up,so he rips off the opponent's torso,throws it on the ground,and picks up the head when it falls down. Other Finishers: Babality:Pyetron concentrates,then a pillar pops from under him,causing him to fly,so he drops,destroying the pillar,and cries. Friendship #1:Pyetron makes a rock statue of the opponent. Friendship #2:Pyetron picks up an eletric guitar and start to play and sing the Nirvana´s song "Come as you are". Animality:Pyetron transforms into a mole,makes a hole on the top of the opponent´s head and enters on it. Trivia: *The reference to Nirvana in his 2nd Friendship is because i love that song. *His second friendship,his second fatality and his X-ray move names are jokes with the two meanings of the word rock (element related to earth and music style). *His 3rd quote is only for comic purposes. Category:Blog posts